


Bowling Right

by Nasirdragon



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: After the bench scene, Dating, First Kiss, M/M, after season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasirdragon/pseuds/Nasirdragon
Summary: “So back at Andi’s party when I held your hand,” TJ started, biting his lip.“It felt,” Cyrus said, a million adjectives popping into his head and not a single one fit the situation. “It felt better than exhilarating. It felt right.”“Yeah,” TJ whispered, leaning in closer.Cyrus’ heart started to ba-dump, ba-dump even faster, the fastest he had ever felt it ba-dump almost like a horse running away from a T-rex. Though Cyrus wondered why he was thinking about dinosaurs and horses at a time like this. He and Buffy hadn’t even talked about what he should do if TJ were to lean in and kiss him. That’s what this was right? Cyrus’ hand felt even sweatier and his cheeks felt like they were scorching hot even as he stood on his tip toes ready to meet TJ half way.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Marty, Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Bowling Right

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since my last fic. I've been wanting to publish this mostly because I wanted a more satisfying ending to the show after the bench scene. I hope everyone is doing well during these trying times; I find that with my extra "free time" coming back to the show this way has helped me feel better about the things that are going on right now. I hope this fic does the same for you. Anyway, any feedback you have is welcome. Kudos again to Terry Minsky, the actors, and everyone else who made this great show possible.

Cyrus made a beeline for his locker, face lighting up when he spotted a familiar not-so-scary-basketball player. TJ was leaning against the brunet’s locker, so focused on texting that Cyrus was able to stealthily sneak up from behind and…

“Woah, hey, muffin,” TJ said when Cyrus wrapped his arms around the blonde’s back. TJ immediately pocketed his phone, turning around to press a kiss to Cyrus’ cheek.

“What’s up, Teej?” Cyrus asked, opening his locker and feeling his whole day brighten up and that was after being told they’d have a huge project due by next week in his last Science class.

“The ceiling,” TJ said.

“Oh, okay. How are you?”

“Great now that I’m talking to you.”

“Just great?” Cyrus asked, getting into the rhythm of their banter. Ever since they’d started dating the brunet had found it easier to tease and play around with the jock.

“Well,” TJ said, waggling his eyebrows. “I’d be even better if you were free this Saturday.”

“I might be,” Cyrus said, taking out his blue social studies binder and putting in his yellow science one before closing his locker.

“So I know we gave your list a break since we started dating, but maybe you’d like to check out the new bowling alley? We can knock off ‘get a strike.’”

“Yeah, I’d love to,” Cyrus said.

“Cool. I’ll pick you up.”

“Don’t be stealing any golf carts.”

TJ smirked; he brushed his hand against the brunet’s. “You know what happens anyway.”

“I just feel bad for Mr. Smith. What if he really needs to get to the field?” Cyrus said. They started walking down the hallway with TJ putting his arm around the brunet. Since Andi’s party they’d been dating for two months, three weeks and seventeen hours. At first the whole school had started talking, but most of the talking had been about TJ’s piano skills and the “Born This Way” song they’d all sung together. Barely anyone gave them any trouble and any sneers or snickering they got TJ silenced with his signature grumpy cat glare. Even TJ’s friends were cool with everything and Buffy and Andi had been super happy for them.

“So I’ll see you then. Have a good class, Muffin,” TJ said when they were outside the door to Cyrus’ next class.

“Yeah, you better hurry to yours. Don’t be late.”

“What are they going to do? Give me detention?”

“Teej,” Cyrus said, laughing when the blonde started sprinting off to his next class.

*

“Should I wear the green shirt with the black dots or the solid maroon one?” Cyrus said, coming out of the closet with the two shirts in question.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Cyrus, I’m sure he’ll like either one.”

“Well, okay,” Cyrus said, putting the shirts on the bed along with several different jeans, socks, and belts. “So should I tuck them in or leave them untucked? Which belt should I wear?”

“A belt? Tucking your shirt in? What, is TJ taking you to meet his parents?”

“No, that’s in a month. And just his mom. It’s complicated.”

“I see,” Buffy said, laughing when Cyrus went back into the closet for even more clothes. After school had ended Cyrus had immediately texted his friend and they’d already spent hours going through various outfits.

“So, how are things with you and Marty?” Cyrus asked, putting a salmon colored shirt against him and looking at the stand mirror.

“Great, actually. Since the party not much has changed. I guess when we hang out they’re dates now. Kind of wish we just got together sooner.”

“That’s how I feel with Teej.”

“Really?”

Cyrus sat down, playing with the shirt in his hands. “Yeah, it feels like this whole time we were hanging out but what we’re doing now isn’t that much different. But we’re dating. That’s funny, right?”

Buffy smiled. “I’m really happy for you. For the both of you.”

Cyrus felt heat crawl up his neck and into his cheeks. “I’m happy too.”

“So glad Kira is out of the picture,” Buffy said, shaking her head when Cyrus started to pair the green shirt with a pair of black dress pants. “Sooo, have you two kissed yet?”

Cyrus’ own smile fell. “Do cheek kisses count?”

Buffy’s brows furrowed. “I mean if TJ were your dad.”

The sound of children playing outside drifted into the room from Cyrus’ opened window. He suddenly got the joke, looking away at the same time Buffy did.

“I already have two dads anyway.”

“Right, I didn’t mean it _that_ way.”

“I mean we haven’t. Kissed like… _kissed_ ,” Cyrus said, imagining the awkward kisses he’d given Iris when they’d first started dating. Back then it had felt more like an expectation both socially and also because Cyrus had genuinely wanted to make her happy. They’d had so much in common, but the brunet realized that he didn’t suffer from hyperhidrosis with her like whenever he’d wanted to hold TJ’s hands or from hyper- _ba-dumping_ , a new scientific term he’d invented, whenever he imagined TJ just leaning in for a kiss that he knew wouldn’t be out of any social expectation.

“Really,” Buffy said, lips quirking up. “Who knew _the_ T.J. Kippen was a shy guy.”

“I-I mean we’ve talked about it. After Andi’s party we decided to be a couple and not to hide it from anyone except our parents for now, so I didn’t want to pressure him. Plus, I mean, it would be my first boy kiss anyway.” Cyrus said, taking in a breath when Buffy grabbed and squeezed his hand.

“Cyrus, it’s all right, relax. I was just teasing. I get it; the two of you don’t want to rush things. I’m sure it’s hard on T.J. too, being a jock. I mean the school still hasn’t shut up about how good he is at the piano.”

“He’s even more popular now. He’s so sensitive and such a good person and an adorable puppy. Buffy, what did I do to deserve him?”

Buffy laughed. “You two dorks deserve each other. Just wear the green shirt, _untucked_ with jeans. He’ll love whatever you wear on your date.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Okay, now that that’s settled you have to help me prepare flirty banter.”

Buffy let out a groan. “Fine, but you have to help me when it’s my turn with Marty.”

“Of course. There’s lots of jokes you can make with Marty from the Partay.”

They both laughed, the two of them staying up late with Buffy mostly reassuring and saying that whatever Cyrus said during their date TJ would find endearing. She kept saying that TJ was definitely smitten, but Cyrus could only keep on thinking about what their first kiss would be like.

*

Cyrus combed his fingers through his hair for the tenth time that morning. He’d opted for the green shirt, untucked, with black jeans and converse. His still fussed with his hair, hoping that he hadn’t used too much gel or combed through it too much. He was literally buzzing with energy, literally. He’d tried falling asleep but then he’d gotten into a series of playful texts with TJ, the two of them exchanging various dinosaur and grumpy cat memes. The doorbell rang.

“Cyrus, TJ’s here,” his mom Sharon yelled from downstairs.

“Coming,” Cyrus said back, already taking the stairs two at a time and hoping that he wouldn’t fall down in a hot tumbling mess. He managed to avoid that fate, instead becoming a hot puddle when T.J. turned from shaking hands with his mom to gracing Cyrus with the biggest smile on the earth. He swore his boyfriend could melt icebergs with that dimpled smile of his.

“Hey, Underdog, you ready?” T.J. said, swinging his arm around Cyrus.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Cyrus said, feeling his mother beam over at them with approval.

“You boys have fun. Call me if you need anything.”

“I’ll take good care of him, Dr. Goodman.”

Sharon laughed. “Oh, please, call me Sharon. You’re practically family at this point.”

“Teej, we should get going. We have a reservation, right?” Cyrus said, bubbling energy setting him on edge when Sharon gave him a knowing look.

“Right, let’s go. Thanks again, Dr…Sharon,” TJ said.

Cyrus said a quick “I love you” to Sharon before the two of them were hightailing it out of his house. They made it two blocks away when the two of them finally let out a breath.

“Does she know?” TJ asked gazing back at Cyrus’ house as if his mom would suddenly appear and demand the two of them come into her office.

“I mean she’s a shrink. Maybe she’s figured it out?” Cyrus said, letting out a groan. “I’m sorry, Teej. Ever since Andi’s party we’ve been hanging out a lot and sometimes I tell her things.”

TJ’s lip quivered up. “You talk about me behind my back?”

“Well, yeah, I mean I guess. But it’s all good things. I mean that might be how she guessed or suspects? I don’t know.”

“Relax, Underdog,” TJ said, hugging Cyrus to his side. “I’m flattered that you talk about me to your mom. I think it’s cute.”

“O-Okay.”

The two of them started walking down the white sidewalk, TJ’s arm never leaving Cyrus’s side until they reached a turn in the road.

“I also think it’s cute when you’re this red,” TJ said.

“It’s just blood rushing to my cheeks. Like hyperhidrosis.”

TJ raised his brow. “Hyper-what?”

“Like when you get really sweaty palms because you’re nervous or anxious about something or you’re next to someone you really like.”

TJ just stared at the brunet for a good long minute before chuckling. “So that’s why my palms are so sweaty when you’re around.”

“Really?” Cyrus said, trying to remember if TJ’s hand had been sweaty that day on the bench at Andi’s party. Suddenly the blonde’s hand was inching toward his. Cyrus met TJ’s gaze, letting out a breath when TJ interlocked his fingers with Cyrus’ holding up their hands in between them.

“Your hands are sweaty too,” TJ said, grinning.

“Yeah, I just told you…”

“I’m glad it’s you,” TJ said, licking his lips.

The two of them stopped at the end of the sidewalk, holding hands for what felt like an eternity before Cyrus had to look away from TJ’s emerald eyes. He honestly felt like he was drowning in them not that that was a bad thing.

“I’m glad too,” Cyrus said, looking back up when TJ chuckled. “I, um, have I mentioned how I really like holding hands? Like there’s so many ways you can hold someone’s hand. You can interlock them like a waffle, hold pinkies, or even make a little pyramid.” Cyrus proceeded to demonstrate each one, the bemused smile never leaving TJ’s face.

“So back at Andi’s party when I held your hand,” TJ started, biting his lip.

“It felt,” Cyrus said, a million adjectives popping into his head and not a single one fit the situation. “It felt better than exhilarating. It felt right.”

“Yeah,” TJ whispered, leaning in closer.

Cyrus’ heart started to ba-dump, ba-dump even faster, the fastest he had ever felt it ba-dump almost like a horse running away from a T-rex. Though Cyrus wondered why he was thinking about dinosaurs and horses at a time like this. He and Buffy hadn’t even talked about what he should do if TJ were to lean in and kiss him. That’s what this was right? Cyrus’ hand felt even sweatier and his cheeks felt like they were scorching hot even as he stood on his tip toes ready to meet TJ half way.

“Hey, my ball!” a girl shouted, a small rubbery ball rolling toward the two of them and breaking the moment.

“Here you go,” TJ said, catching the ball and handing it over to the young girl.

“Thank you,” she said, giving TJ a toothy smile before running off to play with another girl around her age.

Cyrus was about to curse his luck but seeing TJ smile and wave “good bye” to the girl just warmed the brunet’s heart. He loved how multi-faceted his boyfriend was and how far he had come.

“Sorry,” TJ said, turning back to him. “We should get going, right?”

“Right,” Cyrus said, walking in step with TJ and then giggling when the blonde interlocked their hands and swung them easily between them.

“I like holding your hand too. Part of the reason I didn’t bring the golf cart.”

“It wasn’t because you were feeling bad for Mr. Smith?”

TJ pretended to think it over for a moment. “Well, I guess I did feel a _bit_ bad for him.”

“You know during the trial I meant it. The amount of time they give us to get from class to class is deplorable.”

“You should run for student council and bring it up.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah,” TJ said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You dress the part really well. We can work on making you more convincing, but you could do it.”

“Aw, thanks, Teej,” Cyrus said, pausing when he realized the second part of TJ’s statement. “Wait, you don’t think I’m convincing?”

“Cyrus, when you _defended_ me you literally brought yourself up to testify and you weren’t even there.”

“Hey, I didn’t need to be there. My experience with you makes me an excellent judge of your character. I’m a completely unbiased reference.”

TJ sighed, shaking his head as he looked off to the distance. “Right, completely unbiased. At least you were cute when you were doing it.”

“Right, exactly,” Cyrus said, stepping directly into it. He was just about to say something else when TJ stopped them.

“And here we are. Ready to bowl, Underdog?”

*

Cyrus was pretty sure that the moment he’d been waiting for ever since his first failed kiss with Iris had just passed by. He was still thinking about their kiss, near-kiss, was it going to be a kiss, when they’d entered the bowling alley and gotten their shoes. TJ insisted on paying since he’d invited Cyrus out, and he wanted to celebrate his recent raise at the kid’s gym.

“Do you think you’ll continue working there in High School?” Cyrus asked while they slipped on their shoes at their lane.

“I hope so. I originally got the job to help my mom out, but she just got a job as a music teacher at another school.”

“That’s so great, Teej. I’m happy for you,” Cyrus said, feeling his heart ba-dump with pride. He let out a squeak when he put on his other shoe.

“What’s wrong? You okay?” TJ asked immediately at Cyrus’ side.

“Sorry, the bottom just felt a little slimey but nothing my hankerchief can’t fix,” Cyrus said, taking out said hankerchief.

TJ sighed. “Honestly, Underdog, I thought it was something serious. Like we got you the wrong size or something.”

“This is serious! Slimey shoes aren’t great for bowling.”

“That’s true. Most bowlers buy their own. My dad had his favorite pair; he used to yell at me if I ever got near them as a kid.”

“Your dad was a bowler?” Cyrus asked, realizing that this was the first time TJ had even talked about his dad.

“Yeah, he was a pro. They called him Strike-Out Dan. Dumb I know.”

“No, that’s awesome. That must mean you got your skills from him.”

TJ frowned, playing with the red bowling ball in his hand. “Something like that. My mom jokes that I got the “sport stuff” from him and the “music stuff” from her. But we should get started. Come on, Underdog, show me what you got.”

Cyrus imagined there was more to it, but he was just glad that TJ was opening up more and more to him. They’d known each other for almost a year now, but Cyrus was still amazed at how much more there was to learn about the musical jock. He knew it was a touchy subject though, so he didn’t push. He knew that eventually TJ would tell him.

“All right, so, I always get at least one pin down. I got a secret technique.”

“Uh-huh, let’s see it.”

“Okay, here goes,” Cyrus said taking his bowling ball which was exactly ten percent of his weight. He bent over, making sure he used both of his hands to slowly roll the ball to the center. It hit the lane with a plop, rolling forward like an elderly turtle on its way to the finish line.

TJ started to laugh. “What are you doing?” he said when the ball hit a single pin on the far left.

“Uh, bowling,” Cyrus said, cheeks suddenly warm.

“Grandma style? You’re so adorable.”

“I can’t tell if you’re mocking me or being encouraging.”

TJ hugged Cyrus close. “Encouraging of course. Here, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

The brunet was about to protest that it was still his turn when TJ sauntered up to the lane. He stepped forward with one foot, arching his arm with the bowling ball in his opposite hand. The ball glided through the air, hitting and then sliding down the lane in one fluid motion before it struck slightly off center. The pins gave way with a satisfying smash, all of them knocked over in a strike.

“Woo! You go, Teej!” Cyrus shouted, jumping up into the air and earning the stares of several nearby bowlers.

TJ sauntered back, patting himself on the back. “Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all week.”

“You really are good at every sport.”

“I mean every sport that involves a ball. So I guess you’re right.”

“You’re like a master of balls! A masterball!”

“A masterball?” TJ asked, going to pick out his ball from the dispenser.

“Yeah, like in Pokemon. The masterball can catch any pokemon, and you can do anything with a ball.”

“Huh, I guess so. But you know you can do anything too, right?”

“Yeah, with you around,” Cyrus whispered as TJ went to hit another strike in a row.

“What was that?”

“I, um, I’m hungry,” Cyrus said.

“Oh, okay, want me to grab us something?” TJ asked. Cyrus gave the blonde his order, offering to pay, but TJ just brushed it off reminding Cyrus for the second time that he was the one who invited him. When TJ was off giving and waiting for their order, Cyrus sat down and took out his phone. He needed some advice, like GHC level advice.

CYRUS: So I think TJ tried to kiss me.

ANDI: Omg, is your date already over?

BUFFY: What do you mean _tried?_ Did he miss your lips and kiss your cheek again?

CYRUS: Not exactly…

ANDI: Cyrus, deets, now.

CYRUS: So we were outside my parents’ house talking. And he leaned in, but then this girl lost her ball next to us, and he picked it up. I mean he was super adorable but…

BUFFY: Wow…TJ Kippen didn’t kiss you because of a girl’s ball.

ANDI: Buffy! This is serious.

BUFFY: Okay, sorry. So what happened next?

CYRUS: Nothing! I mean we’re bowling now. I was just really hoping we’d talk about it, or he’d try again…

ANDI: Awww…

BUFFY: Andi, come on, this is _serious_ >.>

ANDI: I know, Buffy :P

CYRUS: Guys, focus!

BUFFY: We’re girls not guys.

ANDI: Ugh, Buffy. I mean maybe you should wait. The first kiss is really special. I didn’t kiss Jonah until he sang me that song.

BUFFY: So Cyrus should wait until TJ sings him a song?

ANDI: Yeah!

CYRUS: …

BUFFY: …

ANDI: Geez, okay. Well, maybe you can try stirring the conversation to that almost kiss? Idk. Let me ask Becks and Bowie.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t little Cyrus Goodman,” someone said, knocking the Brunet away from his phone. Kira stood in front of him dressed in capris, a black tank top, and grey hoodie. She smirked at him with her typical hand on her hip, you’re-out-of-my-league, pose.

“Oh, hey, Kira, what are you doing here?”

Kira looked around, though for her that involved just barely shifting her eyes around the room. “Looks like I’m bowling. What about you? Is Buffy here?”

“Actually he’s with me,” TJ said, coming immediately over with their order of baby taters and drinks. He put them on a table behind them before wrapping his arm around Cyrus’ shoulder.

“Of course he is. At least you finally had the guts to make your choice.”

“You know, Kira, it’s not a choice. We could have been friends and all hung out. It’s just that Cyrus is more than that. He’s my boyfriend.”

There were multiple moments during their date where Cyrus’ heart had _ba-dumped_ louder and faster than before and then there was this moment where he understood the cliché of spontaneously combusting from intense emotion.

“Great, I’m happy for you,” Kira said with her fake smile. “I still don’t get why you’d rather hang out with someone like him over me. But your loss.”

“I’d rather be with Cyrus because, unlike you, he doesn’t act mean to cover up his insecurities.”

“Yeah, I actually share them vocally with my friends,” Cyrus said, the two of them giving him a look.

“Whatever. I thought Buffy might be here, and I wanted to talk to her. But since she’s not I’ll just leave you two to your…date,” Kira said, about to walk away when another familiar face came walking over.

“Hey, Cy-guy, is that you?” Walker said, high-fiving the brunet.

“I shouldn’t have come over here,” Kira said as Walker proceeded to also fist bump TJ.

“What’s up, man,” TJ said, smiling at Walker.

“Nothing much. Decided to take this sourpuss out on a date. She said I couldn’t beat her at any sport not even bowling since I apparently suck so bad.”

Cyrus took a moment to put two and two together, TJ’s arm tightening around his shoulder. “Wait, you two are dating now? When were you gonna tell us?”

Kira blushed, her arms crossed as Walker laughed. “There hasn’t been a chance. I’ve been really busy with my art application and Buffy didn’t want to see me for a bit. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Kira turned to Walker, biting her lip. “Come on, babe, you can catch up later. Let’s go back to bowling.”

“Okay. Didn’t you say you wanted to apologize to Buffy? You should ask Cyrus where she’ll be.”

Kira let out a sigh much to a dumbfounded Cyrus and TJ. “I’ll just find her at school.”

“You promise?”

“Yes,” Kira said, not looking Walker in the eye.

“Pinkie swear?”

“Ugh, yes, all right?” Kira said. She took Walker’s proffered pinkie with her own and they “shook.”

“All right, time to take miss sourpuss back to her lane. See ya later, Cy. Later, TJ.” Walker said, putting an arm around Kira who kept her arms crossed as they walked back to their lane. A little girl started laughing next to Cyrus and TJ before the two of them looked at each other.

“Kira,” Cyrus started.

“And Walker,” TJ finished, grin widening. “Wow, that’s like the most unlikely pair. An artist and an athlete.”

“Almost as unlikely as us, right?” Cyrus said, regretting it when TJ’s face fell.

“What do you mean?”

“I know you don’t like it when I put myself down, but you know I’m not exactly the most athletic or the most popular.”

TJ shook his head already going for his bowling ball. “You know I don’t care about that. I meant what I said with Kira and what I’ve said before. I’m glad it’s you.”

“Teej,” Cyrus started, but the blonde was already bowling and hitting his next strike.

“Come on, let’s just forget about Kira and Walker and just bowl.” TJ said.

*

They spent the next thirty minutes bowling with TJ getting nearly every strike while Cyrus continued to get a pin one at a time. They were getting towards the end of the hour that TJ had paid for before Cyrus realized that they hadn’t even tried to cross “get a strike” from his list. But TJ was in his grumpy cat mode just knocking down pins and only replying to Cyrus’ banter with the occasional grunt and head-nod. The brunet was honestly sick of it. Was his boyfriend really gonna ruin their date over Kira?

It was Cyrus’ turn to bowl, but he hesitated just staring at his ball and wishing TJ would just actually say something to him or kiss him. Just do something. He didn’t notice the woman next to him let out a frustrated groan before walking over to him.

“Hey,” she said, hands on her hip. “If you’re going to bowl try to do it when other people aren’t in their lanes next to you. It’s super distracting and just common courtesy.”

Cyrus was ready to let it all out on her, but of course he wasn’t like that. “Oh, sorry, won’t happen again.”

“If you’re getting distracted by someone in another lane you’re probably just bad at bowling anyway,” TJ said sauntering on over and getting between Cyrus and the woman.

“Teej…”

The woman glared. “Really? I’m bowling with my dad over here, okay? I just want him to have a good time.”

“Yeah, well, I want my boyfriend here to be having a good time, and you’re not helping,” TJ retorted taking a step forward.

The woman let out a sigh. “Whatever, just bowl when I’m not about to, okay? I don’t want to bring in a worker.”

Before TJ could say anything else, Cyrus grabbed his arm. “Okay, thank you. I won’t distract you anymore.”

When the woman walked off, still with a glare, TJ turned around grumpy cat eyes softening. “You shouldn’t have to take that from other people. She’s just insecure about her skills.”

“You know what, Teej, you’re right. I shouldn’t have to take it from other people, but I take it from you because I actually care.”

“What’s that suppose to…” TJ paused, looking down at his shoes before cursing. “I messed up.”

“No,” Cyrus said, “I’m sorry for saying that we’re an unlikely pair.”

“I overreacted. I just don’t want us to be ‘unlikely.’ Like why does it matter? People expect me to be with someone like Kira just because we like Basketball just because I’m a jock? Why can’t I be with someone like you? Clumsy, funny, adorable, a little clueless, but literally smarter than everyone else at school.”

“Sometimes I wonder why you are. I actually asked Buffy once when we were fighting.”

“Hey,” TJ said, knocking the brunt out of his introspection. “Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend. You actually listen, and you never gave up on me.”

“You never gave up trying to teach me new things.”

“Yeah.” TJ looked up at their scoreboard. “Can I show you how to get a strike?”

Cyrus nodded. “Please.”

TJ looked over to see if the lady from before wasn’t bowling before he went directly behind Cyrus. “You don’t mind if I touch you, do you?”

The blonde was so close that Cyrus could feel his breath on the brunet’s neck. It tickled his skin sending goosebumps and electricity throughout his body. He swallowed before nodding his head and letting TJ’s hand fold over his.

“You want to lead with your best foot and then you let go at the last second, but you need to add a little bit of spin so the ball knocks all the pins down.”

Cyrus nodded again, paying more attention to how TJ’s chest felt against the brunet’s back or the fact that TJ’s voice had grown huskier, deeper. TJ’s hand on his remained secure even as Cyrus pulled back about to complete a full arc before TJ whispered for him to let go. The ball almost flew out of Cyrus’ hand landing with a thud before rolling forth. Cyrus half expected to get maybe two or three pins but was stunned when at the last second the ball smashed down most pins to the right that then knocked down the rest. It was a strike.

“I did it! I got a strike!” Cyrus shouted, jumping up and down.

TJ cheered, catching Cyrus in a hug the two of them basking each other in their wide grins.

“I knew you could do it.”

*

They decided to play for one more hour Cyrus getting at least two more strikes on his own while TJ got an almost perfect game. They walked home, hand in hand, Cyrus singing his new “bowling” song while TJ tried to rap a melody to go along with it. On the street before Cyrus’ house they stopped, facing one another. A runner with his dog passed by, his music blazing in front of them.

“Thanks, Teej. I had a really great time.”

“Me too. I really missed hanging out with you,” TJ said, letting go of Cyrus’ hand but not moving away. He stood there eyes drifting down to the brunet’s lips before going back to his eyes.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, anything.”

“Before we got to the bowling alley, I thought and correct me if I’m wrong, I thought that maybe we were going to…”

“Kiss?”

Cyrus’ cheeks felt hot. “Y-yeah, so you…”

“You want the truth, Underdog?” TJ said, licking his lips. “I’ve been thinking about kissing you for the longest time.”

Cyrus’ hands shook. “H-How long?”

Now it was TJ’s turn to blush, the light pink making him looking even more adorable. “If we’re being honest maybe since the swing set only I didn’t know it at the time.”

The brunet couldn’t believe that TJ had felt that way about him for so long. Even from the beginning he’d thought of TJ as this big scary bully and his feelings for Jonah had seemed so strong. But maybe in the back of his mind he’d been attracted to TJ from the start too. He couldn’t help wanting to help people, but with TJ it was more than that. It’d become more than that.

“But I haven’t kissed anyone before. I’ve had crushes before, but I never talked about them. Reed and Luke would always talk about girls, and I laughed along. It just felt so boring.”

“And Andi and Buffy would talk about boys, and I’d always be there to lend them a shoulder.” Cyrus said, realizing part of the reason why he’d been so close to them. Though it obviously wasn’t the only reason.

“You don’t think that’s weird, right?”

Cyrus shook his head, going back to hold the blonde’s hands. “TJ, nothing about you is weird. Just like there’s nothing wrong with you. I mean my first kiss was a girl, but I haven’t even kissed a boy yet. I’m excited and scared too.”

“Scared?” TJ whispered, taking a step closer.

“Yeah, like what if it isn’t true? What if I’m not really gay? How can you really know who you like until you’ve…?”

And he hadn’t realized he’d been staring at the ground this whole time until TJ’s other hand tilted up his chin. And then their eyes locked, TJ’s gaze focused in on him. Not looking at his lips or his cheeks but just looking at him.

“I just know that I really like you, Cyrus,” TJ whispered before he leaned down, his other hand helping pick Cyrus up even as the brunet stood on his tip-toes. He closed his eyes, electricity surging through him, the deep ache inside him being filled with a warmth that invaded his entire body as their lips locked. It felt like a millisecond before they both pulled back, smiling then laughing.

“So that’s how it’s supposed to feel like,” Cyrus said, letting out a breath that he’d been holding for nearly a year now.

“Heh, and what does it feel like, Muffin?” TJ asked.

“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading. I'm thinking of doing an AU with the guys going into college or perhaps continuing my Medieval AU. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to read and, again, all comments are welcome.


End file.
